


seperti tahi kucing, cinta adalah kotoran yang menumpuk di pasir

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Disturbing Themes, F/F, Implisit gore, Light BDSM, Mystery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: Cinta adalah tahi kucing yang bakal kau temui di tumpukan pasir. [Refresh Festival]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belindarimbi13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/gifts).



> Disklaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Tidak ada keuntungan finansial apa pun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini selain untuk kesenangan belaka—dan menuntaskan hasrat saya kepada pasangan Mikasa/Annie yang saya cintai sepenuh saya mencintai Erwin/Levi.
> 
> Peringatan: Light-Romance/Suspense/Mystery; MikAnnie; 18+ for heavy theme, rape/non-con, adult scene(s) and implisit gore.

_{dedikasi untuk event **refresh festival** dan **belinda arimbi** yang selalu menginspirasi banyak orang; termasuk saya}_

_{ **in the name of love** adalah lagu milik **martin garrix** dan **bebe rexha** }_

* * *

 

_._

_If I warned you that the fire’s gonna burn, would you walk in?_

_Would you let me do it first?_

_Do it all in the name of love!_

.

Mimpi itu kembali datang; merangsek, mengacau-balaukan segala-gala, seperti tumpukan pesawat kertas di atas ranjang lapuk berbau tak sedap (serta remah-remah nasi yang entah bagaimana bisa ikut tercecer di sana). Kemudian ia terbangun, menyadari bahwa mimpi bukan sekadar mimpi—ada tali-temali, mengikat erat kedua tangan serta kaki, aroma alkohol menguar ditambah bau pesing sisa-sisa sperma mengering. Dan kelaminnya yang melahap habis batang pria antah-berantah, entah siapa, entah di mana.

(Sepasang mata si pria menyala-nyala, dipenuhi nafsu. Akal sehat sudah tidak lagi bermanfaat waktu itu. Belum ditambah pria-pria lain, menyaksikan lantas ikut serta bergiliran.)

_Dunia memang sudah segila itu._

Segila perempuan yang tengah berjongkok di atas bantal, menengok jendela, memandangi pemandangan luar yang tampak indah namun luar biasa kejam. Setelah dihitung-hitung, perempuan itu belum dimandikan sejak empat hari lalu. Ia terbangun, menghela napas, lalu menyingkirkan pesawat kertas yang berceceran di atas selimutnya. Tidak bisa, tidak bisa terus begini. Kalau terus begini, kehidupan akan berjalan sesuai keganjilan—seumpama ketololan yang menularkan ketololan. Ia enggan sinting di usia muda. Segera saja, ditariknya lengan si perempuan, diseret paksa ke kamar mandi.

“Kau harus mandi, celana dalammu sudah bau tahi.”

Perempuan itu bernama Annie Leonhart. Usianya baru dua lima. Tapi sudah gila.

_._

_When this sadness leaves you broken in your bed,_

_I will hold you in the depths of your despair_

_._

_Mikasa, aku mau mengawinimu. Mikasa … Mikasa, **Mikasa**!_

Air dalam ember kecil ditumpahkan di atas kepala Annie. Perempuan tersebut menggigil seketika. Sabun cair ditekan ke telapak tangan, digosok-gosokkan ke tubuh telanjang Annie—dari punggung ke bokong, lalu dari buah dada ke perut dan berakhir di vagina. Sabun cair kembali ditekan, digosok-gosok lagi, kali ini ke sepanjang lengan dan kaki. Annie diam saja. Namanya juga perempuan gila. Mikasa terus menggosok-gosok hingga ke celah setiap jari-jemari kaki.

Air dalam ember diisi lagi, ditumpahkan lagi. Rambut pirang kusut dikeramasi, sampai gigi-geligi ikut bersih tanpa cela.

.

_You bring me back to life_

_And it’s all in the name of love_

.

Cinta adalah tahi kucing, yang bakal kau temui di tumpukan pasir; ada yang bulat—barangkali terpotong-potong, ada pula yang masih panjang, sepanjang ukuran jari tengah yang biasa dipakai perempuan untuk memuaskan lubang kenikmatan mereka (atau pasangan sesama perempuan, puas atau tidak puas itu sudah bukan urusan, yang penting sama-sama nikmat walau tidak lebih nikmat dari burung-burung gagah para pria di luar sana).

“Tapi aku jatuh cinta kepadamu, Annie. Jatuh cinta sekali.”

 _Sinting_.

Mikasa sadar mulai terkontaminasi ketidakwarasan kawan perempuannya. Tapi, tentu saja … tentu, orang tidak waras suatu waktu di masa lampau pernah waras (pernah waras dan ya, ya, anggun, cantik—aduh, pujaan). Nah, lebih baik begini; gila tapi sepenuhnya ia miliki daripada waras tapi ia harus menyaksikan ada rudal yang merongrong masuk ke dalam rongga si perempuan, mengaduh tapi nikmat, kemudian dikaruniai banyak anak. Mimpi buruk paling nyata. Untung Annie tidak jatuh cinta pada pria sialan itu, jadilah abrakadabra! Gila.

_Apa yang kau lihat dari sepasang mata birumu yang menawan itu, Perempuan?_

Tirai jendela dibiarkan terbuka. Annie duduk. Mikasa berdiri, menyisir rambut Annie.

Ada burung. Terbang, bebas, bebas. **Bebas**.

Ia pandangi si perempuan gila. Annie juga bebas—terbebas dari segala pemikiran ruwet perkara kehidupan, otaknya kosong-melompong sekosong pandangan matanya. Hidup tapi tak hidup— _tapi bebas_. Berbuat apa pun tidak akan dipermasalahkan orang, tidak akan dituntut (bahkan menggorok leher pria sialan itu), sebab orang-orang akan berpikir; ah, namanya juga perempuan gila. Mungkin sedang kerasukan, makanya dia bunuh suaminya sendiri.

(Padahal sebelum membunuh, Annie masih waras—kewarasan yang lantas lenyap setelah diperkosa oleh pria sialan itu; pria sialan yang malang, harus mampus di tangan perempuan yang baru semalam berstatus menjadi istrinya.)

_Annie pasti trauma melihat kejantanan pria itu. Pasti._

Itulah mengapa Annie selalu mencengkeram erat lengan Mikasa kalau sedang ingin begitu-begitu. Perempuan cantik namun sinting tersebut dibaringkan di ranjang lapuk, kedua kaki dibuka mengangkang, memperlihatkan sesuatu yang juga dimiliknya. Tahi kucing panjang menerobos keluar-masuk. Mikasa menikmatinya; ekspresi muka Annie serta desahannya. Ia menikmatinya dan menyukainya. Suka yang banyak sekali.

_Satu, dua, tiga, boneka menari-nari sendiri di tengah malam._

_Satu, dua, tiga, bulan runtuh menimpa kepala. Mampuslah kita berdua._

_Satu, dua, tiga … kau di mana?_

_Aku di sini, di belakang—kau di depan kebingungan. Menolehlah segera, aku mau menggorok lehermu. Nananana!_

Pria sialan tergorok lehernya. Matanya melotot seakan hendak keluar. Annie bernyanyi. Annie tertawa. Annie gila.

(Dan sekarang, Annie mengangkangi Mikasa, Mikasa bermain-main di sana—dengan jari tengah mengorek-ngorek dalam, mencari surga.)

.

_Would let me lead you in when you’re blind?_

_In the darkness, in the middle of the night, in the silence when there’s no one by your side_

_Would you call in the name of love?_

_In the name of love!_

.

Mikasa enggan gila. Ia putuskan untuk pergi pada tengah malam, menyelinap keluar diam-diam. Ia datangi burung-burung tak berpendidikan itu, lantas memulai kembali mimpi; ada tali-temali, mengikat erat kedua tangan serta kaki, aroma alkohol menguar ditambah bau pesing sisa-sisa sperma mengering. Dan kelaminnya yang melahap habis batang pria antah-berantah.

Mikasa tidak mau gila. Mikasa mau nikmat. Begitulah mengapa ia kembali lagi, kepada Annie, kepada kawan perempuannya yang sinting (karena lagi-lagi tubuhnya bau pesing, tidak mandi selama Mikasa membiarkan dirinya sendiri dihajar burung-burung tak berpendidikan, tak bermoral pula, hanya tahu cara bangun dan muntah dan tidur dan bangun dan muntah dan begitu terus sampai lemas).

Kembali ke kegiatan lama; memandikan sebersih-bersihnya, bermasturbasi bersama, menyanyikan lagu-lagu Frank Sinatra, selang-seling dengan lagu karangan sendiri; satu, dua, tiga, bulan runtuh menimpa kepala. Mampuslah kita berdua. Kemudian sesuatu berbisik di telinga:

_Mikasa, aku mau mengawinimu. Mikasa … Mikasa, **Mikasa**!_

Jari tengah Mikasa basah. Annie terengah-engah.

_Aku sudah kawin berkali-kali, dasar tolol. Pria tolol sepertimu lebih baik pulang kembali ke liang garba ibumu. Jangan hidup kalau perlu. Aku lebih tertarik pada lipatan daging berlapis-lapis kemerahan ketimbang burungmu yang mengerut ketakutan._

Jari Mikasa dijilat Annie.

Ia jadi teringat sesuatu.

“Sampai kapan kau akan terus berpura-pura sinting?”

Annie tersenyum. “Sampai kau sinting.”

Mikasa tertawa lalu mengangkangi Annie. “Dasar perempuan sinting!”[]

**11:33 PM – 3 February 2017**

**Author's Note:**

> Mendadak saya kepingin nulis fanfiksi disturbing semacam ini setelah membaca Seperti Dendam, Rindu Harus Dibayar Tuntas-nya Eka Kurniawan. Terima kasih sudah membaca, barangkali berkenan meninggalkan jejak? :)


End file.
